


Fire in the arms/Свеча в руках

by IrhelSol



Series: fanart by one piece [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Art, Digital Painting, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Surreal, Traditional Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: "Marijoa and the ocean deeps reunite once a year so they can meet."From the tale of D. and tenrubitoTheme of the day: mysticism, psychedelic, horror + PWP\UST***"Мариджоа и океанские пучины смыкаются раз в году, чтобы они могли встретиться".Из сказки о Ди и тенрюбитоТема дня: мистика, психодел, хоррор + PWP\UST
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Monkey D. Luffy
Series: fanart by one piece [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Fire in the arms/Свеча в руках

**Author's Note:**

> Порно, в итоге обросшее мистической историей, потому что наша команда "Обезьяна и Дракон" на Битве Пейрингов собрала все форс-мажоры))  
> My other accounts\Другие мои аккаунты: [](https://www.deviantart.com/irhelsol) [](https://twitter.com/Karasu_no_Uzume) [](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/irhelsol) [](https://www.diary.ru/member/?804141)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Этот арт я рисовал, сидя в деревенской глуши, фоткал на телефон и отсылал OllyYuu (этот прекрасный человек обитает здесь: [](https://vk.com/skjustdoit) [](https://twitter.com/OllyYuu)  
> ), она подсказывала, что ещё поправить, а потом доработала в ФШ, терпя мои приседания на уши "а вот тут ещё!" xD Терпеливый и добрый товарищ))
> 
> Понял на этом арте, что люблю двойное цветное освещение и вообще мешать цвета, а ещё, кажется, постимпрессионизм на меня в своё время сильно повлиял. Изначально арт по цвету был более яркий, разноцветный и сюрный, может, когда-нибудь я не застесняюсь показать эту версию. Но в скане традишка теряет половину живости тт Как другие с этим борются?  
> PS: Мне очень не хватает цветов в карандашах, а ещё я я начал грязнить=\


End file.
